Sting That Clown, Baby Bee!
by HeylaLixase
Summary: In which Sollux preserves the sacred learning environment by refusing to sing Lady Gaga within the school's walls.


"Hey sollux!" gamzee souted loudly as he walked towards the other boy.

"Go away gamzee ii dont want2 two talk two u" solluz 2aid grimpily. he had not had HONEY with his toast that mornig and therefore was more irate than usual.

"but sol i love you like u love honey aka more than a bee love2 flowers i am even talking in you're quIRk two show how much i love you" gamzee honked sadly

"ii 2ssaiid so away u dumb clown. al2o 2top talkiing liike that dumb and de2perate hiip2ter fiish wiith hii2 shortening of my name, ew" sollux said bluntly. he said it so bluntly his voice could be smoked.

he was having none of gamzees blushit two-day.

none of it.

gamzee honked sadly once more before owalking away

Good riddance solluX yhought to himself. He did not like gamzee at all and it showed. but not to terezi because she was a blind.

as gamzeee walked away, a girl with long reddish brown hair came over. she was wearing a fedora, but thankfully she was not a dudebro. "hell0 s0llux" she said deadly.

"hello AA" sollux said. his friend was here. he could be happy.

"h0w Are y0u solliuxs?"

"ii am good but gamzoo was being annoyiing ii am so angry rn can you beLiievE THAT ASShOlE?" solla thoughted out loud, "How are you Aradia?"

"0h I Am fine. Dead As usuAL," Aradia smiled softly like a pillow.

"That2 good. Hey!"

"whAt is is S0llux?"

"are u goiing to ff'2 party twomortoe nite?"

"yes 0f c0urse"

"okay cool. 2ee u AA"

"see y0u."

sollux then marched off 2 class hummkng jsut dance by lady gaga.

_TRUT H  
red wine  
convict  
Ga Ga  
OHHHHHHHHH EH  
ive had a lil but too much  
All of the people start to rush [start to rush by]_

he was walking fast.

_im easy twister dance  
cant find my drink oh man  
Where are my keys  
I lost my phone  
Pjone  
Oh oh oh oh  
What's going on on the floor  
I love this reconrd bby but Incant see straight an ymore_

faces werem passed.

_keep  
It  
Cool  
What's the name of this club  
I can't remember but its alright  
All  
Alrigjt  
Just dance_

he was schoolstuck.

_GONNA BE OKAY  
DA D A DO  
JUS T DANCE  
SPIN THAT RE CORD BBY  
JUST DANCE  
GONNA BE OKK  
DA DA DA d a  
Dance [x5]_

i mean bound.

_WISH I CO UL D SHUT MY PLAYBOY MOU-_

Sollux was a quiet because he fiynally reached the front of the school. He would have kept singing but he did not want to disturb the learning environment. Because as much of a douche that he was

He was not that big of a doechu.

Apparently he could  
in fact  
shut his playboy mouyth.

-222:AA-/-/-

**SUDDEN POV CHANGE:**

Your name is Dean Winchester and you are not even on the homestick.

You roll over and press your face deeper into the cheap motel pillow, attempting to go back to sleep (and ultimately failing). Hangovers are a bitch.

You are not Dean Winchester anymore.

You have never been Dean Winchester.

-222:AA-/-/-

**YOU ARE NOW SOLLUX CAPTOR** AND YOU ARE INCREDIB LU Y BOREDOM. You consider songing more lady gaga (she is you're idol after all dUH) but again

You do not want two disturb the sacred learning environment with your Queen's breathtaking poetry.

Instead, u turn two page 394 in your english textbook, thoug you are in science class

You do not give a fuck that you are reading your englishh book on science class  
You are sollu captard.

Speak of english

There is a boy kicking the back of your seat and his bame is jack enliosh or sumthing dum dum like that

A dum dum name 4 a dum dum boiiiiiiiu

As you do not want to fisturf the divine quietness of this school, the finist institudion for those with your lebel of intelligence, you donnt turn around and punch him in his really homosecual british face

Nobody here is of your caliber however

Sceppt maybe that joda gurl

She dateing strider

Ooo baby would u like to talk about the birds and jte bees with hIM

he is such a playboy though  
of anybody needs to shut their playboy mouth (like ur QUEEN wants too bee able two do. sometimes u are v proud you can do something the QUEEN cna not)  
It is dove strudel

you will not bother with him howrver  
u do not need ur heartbroken again

dis is how 2 bee heartbreak

Your heart is still not over

!...!...!(a lot of exlamations and periods -hur hur- for da emphasis nd suspense)!...!.!.!.!.!.!..!...

HIM

(dU n dun dUN)

-222:AA-/-/-

**SUDDEN POV CHANGE** (now with 200% moat homestickk characters)

Your name is joan eggfart and ur currently mackin' on dirt straddle. Why? Brcase da authtors little brother said it had to happen.

"Dirt. OHHHH Dark," u sigh. Ur sighin because you have math homework and even tho youre a fucking nerd you suck at math. You suck at it so bad. Thats why dirko streetsmart is tutoring you.

Why you are getting tutored during school hours is beyond you but u do not care.

You are too busy mackng on the older strangler. Dork is the older brother to your best bro, Dang. You used to have a crush (even tho ur not homo) on Drove but then he started dateing Jade, another 1 of your bros

Except she a lady.

She is also a dog

Dog/human love is nAStY u think, and shudder.

"Hey jonathann" dirp say softly in his thich Texan accent. "I have to say somthin"

"Wat"

"I...I think I'm in lovr" he says seriously, gazing into ur crystal blue eyes and prcaline flessh. He gazes so intensely he can see ur bones. Ooh baby, that trapzium is sO hot. Not 2 mention that fibula and those femurs...woah. Ur getting kinda dizzy thinkin' bout those bones. You shiver and gaze back into his orange creamsicle colored eyes from brhind those ankme shades.

"I think i love u two...no homo."

He lean in and look at u

U lean in and look at him

You [the reader] think they about to frickle frackle 'cause eyes were described in detail

Lol no

Sudden weird al begin playing.

_Well he looks at me  
And I [u] look at him  
And he looks at me  
And I [you] look at him  
And he looks at me  
And I [yu] look at him_

And da scene change yet again (jsut like punk scene)

INTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An authors note b/c this is the end of the chapter.

**((A/N: Hey. I do nOT own the homostick. THAt would be cool but nop. I hoped u liked this and I will be updating again soon! I really like where this is going. Thanks.))**


End file.
